What do the following two equations represent? $4x+2y = 3$ $-6x+12y = 3$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+2y = 3$ $2y = -4x+3$ $y = -2x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x+12y = 3$ $12y = 6x+3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.